Untitled
by Hyb
Summary: Some digidestined have to face some problems. No good with descs :P kenkai and taisuke right now. [yaoi] [limey ^_^]
1. Rain

Disclaimers: I. Don.t Own. It.   
  
  
  
Rain   
  
[shounen ai] [twt] [angst] [PoV]   
  
  
***   
  
  
It's raining outside. Kai and I haven't been out of my room all day. I lay halfway over the side of the top of my bunk bed and watch him. He traces his fingers over leafmon's head and watches as it falls to sleep beside him. He's being gentle now. He must be very relaxed and content if he's being that nice. And if not, then maybe he's bored.   
  
Come to think of it, so am I. "Kai," I say quietly, "Do you wanna do something today?"   
  
He rolls over slowly and looks at me with those dark, piercing eyes of his. I'm sure no one has eyes like Kai. They're beautiful.   
  
"Stop it," he growls and bats my face away pathetically, only reaching air. Kai must've known what I was thinking - he truly does sometimes. Either that or he just doesn't like the way I'm looking at him. I can tell it makes him nervous.   
  
Its been awhile now, but he still gets uncomfortable and grumpy whenever it seems like someone cares for him. Luckily not so much with me anymore.   
  
He makes me feel special sometimes. Mama cares for him, but he'll never hug her. He treats her with disrespect, ranging from mild to disturbing and scary, same as he does my papa, but neither mind. They put up with him and love him unconditionally along with me.   
  
I don't think Kai's ever hugged anyone before. That's sad to me, but sometimes I think he likes it that way. Other times, on the rarest ocasions, he'll let out his emotions abit, the ones I've grown to crave and yearn for, and he'll look as though he needs more than a hug. But with those times he turns extra nasty, so I can't get near him.   
  
"What did you have in mind?" I hear a meak voice say from under me. I guess he's realized his boredom now, too.   
  
"Well, I dunno." Honestly I hadn't thought that far ahead. "We could go do something outside," I offer.   
  
He laughs and sits up to look at me. "I know you don't like the rain, Ken," he says still amused. Kai must think my wanting to do something with him today is funny - because it still makes him nervous. It probably always will, no matter how close we get.   
  
"Well it's not raining that hard anymore," I say deffensively. It's not that I hate the rain, I just don't like walking around in it because I usually end up with a cold. Kai, on the other hand, loves the rain. He says this is because when its raining its gloomy, clean, and refreshing all at the same time. Its a depressing weather, yet whenever it comes is when he is most happy.   
  
Thats why I suggested we go outside.   
  
"Fine, Ken," he says sighing and gets up out of his bed, careful not to disturb leafmon, "but if you get a cold don't complain to *me*."   
  
I simle happily and jump down from the bed. I grab our jackets, seeing as how he wouldn't take his own even if his life depended on it, and turn off the light.   
  
No one's home right now. Both mama and papa had gone out - I think to escape the boredom of Kai and his harsh words. They said they'd be back real late too. God only knows where they went.   
  
Before Kai steps out of the door I say, "Kai," in a commanding tone and he stops instantly, turning around to look at me with a small glitter in his eyes. I think he liked that tone. "Put this on." I command again, hoping he'd do as I said for once. I'd never spoken to him like that before - maybe this would work.   
  
He grins defiantly and steps out of our appartment.   
  
I follow, being sure to close and lock our door, then I hold out the jacket at him. "Put it on." I command again and glare at him abit. Maybe *that* would do it.   
  
It does. He grins and takes the jacket, and then we start walking down the hall to the elevator.   
  
  
After walking along the sidewalks for ten minutes we make our way over to the park - both of us knowing that is where the other would like to go.   
  
There are small, thin roads of pavement travelling all throughout the park, and it's pretty big so we start following those. Walking slowly and getting soaked.   
  
He smiles afew times, looking over at me to see slight unhappiness on my face because I'm drenched and cold.   
  
"Remember, Ken, no complaining when we get home," he purrs and laughs quietly.   
  
"Just be thankful I made you take that jacket," I grumble and wrap my arms around myself for warmth.   
  
"I am." Kai grins and moves over, closer to me, wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me into a warm embrace as we walk.   
  
I tense up immediatly, and Kai can tell. He's never hugged anyone before, I can't belive he's doing it to me now with such care. I always thought *I'd* be the first to go that far. But the thing is, I take this seriously and think about it, whereas he just does it and it doesn't have to mean anything for him.   
  
I thank the rain for making him act so gentle today, but curse it for the cold I'll end up with later.   
  
As I slowly start to relax we regain our walking pace and continue down the paved paths.   
  
"Hey, Ken," Kai says, stopping us and motioning over to a large tree about a soccer field away from us, "Isn't that Daisuke?" he asks.   
  
I look over and nod. It's Daisuke and Taichi, making out -among other things - under a tree on the dry grass. I had found out about a week ago from Daisuke that he and Tai had started going out.   
  
It down right shocked me at first. I never thought he had a thing for Taichi, and I had figured Taichi was with Yamato. But I was happy for him.   
  
We hadn't spoken much after that. He was always busy with his new boyfriend, which meant that I had more free time on my hands. So over the week, Kai and I had gotten closer than we had in the previous month.   
  
"Who's he with?" Kai asks quietly and rests his head against mine.   
  
"Taichi," I mummble and look away. I almost wish Taichi *was* with Matt, then I'd still have Daisuke. Was our friendship so cheap that their new relationship would destroy it? Maybe it was.   
  
Kai tightens his embrace and brushes my wet hair away from my face. "Let's go home," he says softly into my ear and we start walking back.   
  
I feel slightly ashamed and embarrassed now because I know he knew what I was thinking. Sometimes that connection between us can be a bad thing. I never know when he'll be able to sense my thoughts and neither does he.   
  
  
***


	2. Carefree Kai

Carefree Kai   
  
[shounen ai] [twt] [angst] [PoV]   
  
  
***   
  
  
When we get back I start coughing and Kai grins at me. "It's your own fault, Ken."   
  
I sniffle and take off my soaked jacket. "How come this never happens to you?" I ask bitterly and head to my room.   
  
As I walk I slowly start to peel off my shirt and pants. I know I'm being followed, but I feel so horrible right now that I don't care.   
  
From the corner of my eye I can see Kai lean against the door frame and watch as I take off my boxers and go to the closet for warmer ones. I put them on near the closet and return to the center of the room to glare at him.   
  
"Stop it," I say. It's my turn to be annoyed and uncomfortable under his gaze now. But this only makes his smile widen.   
  
I shoot him a confused and angrier glance now and go over to the dresser for a sweater and pants.   
  
I find a pair of blue jeans - Kai's, jeans were always too uncomfortable for me to wear - and put those on. Then I open a second drawer, where the shirts are kept, and it's empty. I turn around and raise a brow at Kai, who's only response is a wicked grin. "What did you do with all the shirts?" I ask and cough a bit.   
  
"They were dirty." He must've been in a dark mood when he'd stolen all the shirts. Then he walks over to me and brushes the dark blue hair away from my eyes.   
  
I shiver, which he spots, because I'm still a litle wet from the rain so he takes off his dry shirt and hands it to me. I put it on slowly and rub my arms to warm up faster. This is a new record time for Kai being nice. I am definately surprised.   
  
"So how come you're sad about Daisuke and Taichi?" he asks, filling the silence with random talk.   
  
"I'm not sad," I spit. "What makes you think I'm sad?" Then I walk over to the bunk bed and sit on his matress.   
  
His expression saddens. Like he feels betrayed because of my secrecy towards him. "Ken, please tell me," he says softly, sitting down on the bed, next to me and puts an arm around my back.   
  
I don't want to tell him, but his kindness makes me do it. "I don't want to loose Daisuke as a friend, but he's spending all his time with Taichi."   
  
"Ken," he says sternly and pulls me toward himself, "You need to tell *him* that. You can't let your friendship just go to waste." Then he kisses my forehead and rubs my back lightly.   
  
A little while ago I thought he'd never hug anyone, and now he just kissed me? Kai makes me so confused, and I'm sure he enjoys it because he knows.   
  
On its own, my hand moves up to Kai's bare chest and I trace random paterns all over his skin. Then I stop abruptly, I had just confused *myself*. Why in the world did I just do that?   
  
I hear him chuckle softly and then he reaches down for my hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses my knuckles and grazes his teeth along them and down my fingers. Then he stops to take a fingertip into his mouth and I can feel him smile.   
  
I look up at him curiously and his beautiful face only makes me want to replace those fingers with my tongue.   
  
Kai slowly takes my fingers out of his mouth and brings our faces closer together. I think he is feeling the same way now, something in his eyes tells me he wants me.   
  
But before anything happens, we both hear a door slam shut and freeze. He sits straight up and his eyes are wide with shock and surprise - as are mine I'll bet.   
  
"Ken. Kai. We're home," we hear mama call and he removes his arm from around my back immediately. Then he stands up and goes out to the kitchen.   
  
I follow, slower than he. Again he pretends everything means nothing, but this time it is different. His mind races and I know it.   
  
"Kai, put a shirt on!" mama says angrily, "We have company over," then she pours afew grocery bags onto the kitchen counter and starts unpacking them with Yolei's mom.   
  
That's when I notice Yolei coming through the door with papa. She glances around shyly until she sees me and plasters on a giant smile.   
  
"Hi, Ken," she says. She looks different somehow. She's wearing a slim, light blue dress, her hair is done up in a way I'd never seen before, and she's wearing make up.   
  
"Doesn't Yolei look pretty?" mama chimes in and winks at me. That's when I get confused. Yolei is barely even my friend, infact, I don't much like her. Why would mama invite her and her mother to dinner and then say that so suggestively?   
  
Kai walks over, acting like my 'savior who doesn't care about anything', and looks Yolei up from head to toe. Purposely making her feel nervous. "Ya shouldn'ta wasted that here," he says. Already I can tell he's decided to turn into mister mean Kaiser for the evening.   
  
"Kai," mama shouts from the kitchen, "Go put a shirt on!" Then she goes back to making the dinner with papa and Yolei's mother.   
  
"Fine, fine," Kai grumbles and waves his hand in the air, dismissing her nagging tiredly. Down the hallway he turns his head to look at me, his glance telling me I should follow.   
  
So I do, leaving Yolei awkwardly behind - or so I hoped.   
  
"Yolei," her mother says loudly, "Go help them." and shoos her down the hall after us.   
  
I laugh quietly to myself as I see Kai shudder violently to be funny and enter my room. I don't know why he's going in there, though, because he threw all the shirts into the wash.   
  
"So who wants to go to the Digital world?" Kai asks as everyone is in the room and sways his hips, dancing across the room to whatever music he had playing in his head. He can be extremely cute sometimes.   
  
  
***


	3. Only For You

Only For You   
  
[shounen ai] [twt] [angst] [PoV]   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Kai, we can't go to the digital world," I say sternly. "We've got company over."   
  
"Can I help you find a shirt, Kai?" Yolei asks nicely and walks up to me, brushing her shoulder against mine.   
  
Kai takes his hand away from his face and looks directly at our still touching shoulders. Something, which I know I've mistaken as jealousy, flares through his dark eyes and then he looks up at Yolei like a hungry, or even starved, wolf.   
  
Before he has the chance to say anything nasty though, I decide to step in. "Kai," I say hoarsly, strickness running through me. He turns away and hunches his back, showing me that he wants to be left alone.   
  
And this is what I've been talking about. This is one of the rare times when something gets out of hand and Kai can't understand his emotions. All I want now is for Yolei to disappear so I can hug him.   
  
I want desperately to hug him, make his pain go away.   
  
"Kids, get in here!" we hear papa shout, "supper's ready!"   
  
Yolei glances one final time at Kai, then disappears out the door.   
  
"Kai..." I whisper in a more gentle and regretful voice and reach out to put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Go, Ken," he growls and I retract my arm in an instant.   
  
  
  
I left quietly, wishing Kai could've been to dinner to save me from all the boring drivel. But instead, I had to sit for an hour with three grownups and a stranger - only able to sit back and watch as Yolei came on to me and mama encouraged it.   
  
  
  
After that snooze fest, I open my bedroom door quietly, with a plate of food in my hand. Kai is half asleep on his bed and leafmon bounces on his back.   
  
"KEN!" Leafmon cheers happily. "Oooooh, you brought *food*. Bring it here!"   
  
Kai's eyes slowly drift open and I smile at him as I go to sit by him on the bed, and set the plate of food on my lap. He looks like he's out of his bad mood now, I can never be certain.   
  
"Food! Food! Fooooooood!" Leafmon wails and bounces higher on Kai's back. "I want some!"   
  
"Only if Kai wants to share," I chuckle and look back down at him. Of course, he can't see me that well on his stomach so he rolls over on his back and looks up at me sadly.   
  
"I'm sorry," he whispers and lifts his hand up to brush the hair from my eyes.   
  
I smile and place a hand over his, which had begun caressing my cheek. Thinking back on the day's events I note that this was probably one of the most interesting and surprising days of my life. I hope I never forget it.   
  
Leafmon bounces over excitedly and snuggles in between us. "Weehee, this is fun," it laughs.   
  
Both of us laugh a little too and separate our hands. Then I get up, realizing I'm tired, and put my pjs on - Kai watching me the whole time.   
  
Then mama pokes her head through the door. "Lights out," she says and waits for me to go up into my bed before turning off the light. "Good night," she adds, and closes the door.   
  
"'Night, Kai," I say crawling under my sheets and bury my head in the soft pillow.   
  
"'Night," he mumbles.   
  
  
  
After school the next day, I go over to Daisuke's house to play video games. On the way over he tells me Taichi had suggested he spend the day entirely with me - seeing as how he'd been spending all his time with him the past wek.   
  
"Is your arm feeling okay now?" Daisuke asks from the kitchen. On the way over my arm, and occasionally my ribs, had started hurting for no good reason. This confused both of us.   
  
I nod, even though the pain hasn't stopped and go back to playing some game on his Play Station - I don't want to ruin our day together. Its only a tingle really, but it hurts enough to bother me. Infact, by now I'm annoyed by it. It feels like one of those hand cramps people complain about when they have been writing with a pencil for too long, or when I do too much homework and my wrist kills.   
  
"That's good." He smiles and walks back into the living room with a drink and sandwhich for himself. He collapses onto the floor beside me, spilling his drink a bit and almost dropping his food, and watches me play some racing game. I'm not very familiar with video games; I don't think I even knew these things exsisted until I met Daisuke.   
  
My driving and steering is a bit off and sloppy because of my arm, which I think he takes note of and frowns.   
  
"Ken, maybe you should go home and get your mom to check out your arm," he suggests, sounding deeply concerned and it's written all over his face. "Or better yet, call Jyou." And then he laughs.   
  
"Ok," I say and smile at him. I am truely grateful for his kindness and concern. Daisuke is a wonderful friend.   
  
As I head towards the door he turns off the tv and follows me. "I'm sorry I've been so busy all week, Ken," Daisuke says scratching the back of his neck and leans against the door frame.   
  
"That's ok. Sorry you had to spend the day with me instead of Taichi."   
  
He laughs loudly, "No, Ken - I don't mind, honestly. Anyways, Tai said he's call me later so we could talk dirty."   
  
I laugh too as I leave and wave to him as he closes the door.   
  
  
  
As I walk down the hall to our apartment, I notice the door is wide open and race towards it without a second thought. Inside it looks as though no one is home, and thankfully it does not appear to have been robbed so I relax for the moment. But where is Kai? "Kai?" I yell out and start towards my bedroom to look for him there.   
  
No sign of him.   
  
"Kai?" I call out for him again and go back out to the hall. That's when I notice the bathroom door open and its light on.   
  
I walk over to it slowly, dreading what I might find. Inside, and on the floor, sits Kai - shirtless again. Only this time he has bruises all over his chest. He's holding his right arm close to himself - the same arm that had been bothering me - and there's blood on the left side of his face, running from somewhere under his bangs to his cheek.   
  
He looks up at me slowly and then back down to the floor and closes his eyes.   
  
"Kai, what happened!?" I yelp and fall to the floor beside him, trying to find every place he is hurt. My arm throbs with pain now - more so than before -, but I ignore it.   
  
"Nothing," he mumbles lazily and trys to turn away from me. A white towel lays on the floor by his legs, but it is stained with blood. He must've been trying to clean himself up.   
  
I get up, taking the cloth with me, and rinse it under the sink. Then I ring it out and return to the floor. Kai winces as I clean the blood from his face slowly. He has a small cut above his eyebrow.   
  
All the while he sits quietly as I tend to his wounds, making sure his arm isn't broken, and help him put his shirt back on. Then I lead him down the hall to my room, leaving the lights off as Kai likes it best that way, and escourt him to his bed.   
  
"No," he whispers, barely audiable, "I want to lay in your bed."   
  
"Okay," I say softly and get out of the way so he can climb that small ladder up to the top bunk. He goes up slowly and then lays down as I come up after him. I lay down beside him and stare up at the ceiling waiting until he wants to talk. Kai slowly snuggles closer to me, until his head is on my chest and an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. So I wrap my arms around him as best I can in the postition we're in and continue to wait in silence.   
  
After ten minutes he finally decides to speak. "Some guys beat me up after school today," he says slowly and quietly.   
  
"Why didn't you call me?" I ask and stroke his back with one of my hands. "Are you going to be ok?" There are more questions I have, like who did this? Or why? but somehow that one makes its way out first.   
  
He sits up slightly and looks down at me. "Yeah," and he puts on a brave smile only for me. "Thank you." Then he leans down and kisses me, pressing our lips together lightly, unsure. I put a hand tentatively behind his head, pressing him closer and open my mouth for him. His tongue slids into my mouth slowly - still unsure and probably nervous, since I know he's never kissed anyone before and neither have I.   
  
As we part, our faces mere inches away from eachother, he smiles beautifully at me and I do the same, brushing back his spikey black and blue hair. I am lost in his eyes and I never want this moment to end.   
  
Then he frowns suddenly and lays back down, his head resting heavily on my chest just below my chin. "My ribs hurt," he complains meakly.   
  
"Ok," I say softly and stroke the back of his hair, running my fingers through the interestingly spikey strands, which causes them to straighten out and soften under my touch. After a while I notice he has much longer hair than I, and it looks wonderful when its not so sharp and mean looking. If he only wore his hair like this more often people wouldn't think of him as a no good punk.   
  
He moans out of pure happiness under my touch and begins kissing my skin, anywhere he can reach without getting up too much and hurting his ribs. His hand moves lightly under my shirt, tracing patterns with his fingertips all over my chest, then he rests his head back down, sleep finally consuming him.   
  
And me aswell. I sigh in content and close my eyes, never letting go of Kai for a second. This is how it should be. Both of us completely happy and undisturbed.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Louise: *huffs* I thought this was gonna be a lemon. You could of at *least* made it a lime.   
  
Hyb: Too bad, I've got better plans in the future ^___^   
  
Louise: Better be lemony -__-


	4. Save Me

Save Me   
  
[shounen ai] [twt] [angst] [PoV] [lime]   
  
  
***   
  
  
The first thing I hear when I wake up is the sound of singing birds from outside. I don't bother to open my eyes yet. I'm too comfortable and it's so warm.   
  
I feel Kai's body shift slightly over mine, the first time he's moved since last night, and I know he knows I'm awake because he makes a habit of listening to the speed of my breathing. "'Morning, Ken," he says cheerfully and sits up. I can hear him stretch.   
  
"Ouch!" he yelps as he remembers his injured ribs and I open my eyes finally. "Forgot," he says smiling.   
  
I sit up slowly and wrap my arms around his waist, pressing my chest against his back and huggin him - careful not to hurt his arm or ribs. Kai sighs contently and snuggles back against me, then I kiss his neck and slip a hand under his shirt.   
  
"Will you wear your hair straight today?" I murmmer and snuggle closer until Kai is almost sitting in my lap.   
  
He 'hm?'s confusedly and turns as best he can to look at me.   
  
"I like your hair this way," I say grining and he runs a hand through his hair, only now realizing it's not spikey anymore.   
  
"Fine," he huffs and leans forwad to kiss me. He presses his tongue against my teeth seeking entrance, and then explores my mouth, further than last night, as I drag my hand, that was under his shirt, teasingly to the waist band of his pants.   
  
He moans happily again into my mouth and climbs into my lap, his legs on either side of me so we can be as close as possible.   
  
"Breakfast!" we hear mama call and freeze like a pair of deer caught in a semi-truck's headlights.   
  
Kai laughs and leans his forehead against mine, slumping onto me lazily. "Let's be thankful she doesn't come in here instead," and I laugh too.   
  
Slowly we haul ourselves out of bed, helping eachother get dressed, and make our way out to the kitchen. Mama points to our spots at the table and then goes back into the kitchen to finnish frying some eggs for papa.   
  
Kai sits down to his usual seat across the table from me and stirs his fork around in his eggs boredly. He hasn't been allowed to eat pancakes for awhile because mama wants him to stay in shape for soccer. I play soccer too, but I guess my talent isn't as important as his. I cringe at that dark, jealous thought. He is the favorite for his talent, but I am for my kindness.   
  
I'm sure mama or papa have thought - atleast once - about how good life would be if we were one person.   
  
After we eat our breakfast, or most of it, Kai and I get up to leave for school. When I'm certain no one is looking I grab my last pancake and run out the door after Kai.   
  
"Here," I say and hold out the plain pancake, still warm.   
  
"Mmm, plain," he laughs mockingly, but crams it into his mouth anyways.   
  
  
  
At lunch time, Yolei is all over me, but Takeru seems to be keeping her at bay with a handy stick.   
  
"Kai's hair looks really nice today," Kari says smiling at me. She may not know we are 'together', if that's what you'd like to call it, but she probably *does* recall the time when I told her that I wished I could convince Kai to wear his hair down for once.   
  
"What about mine?" Yolei whines and shows off her purple braids for the hundredth time. She had her hair braided into about a thousand annoying little braids yesterday and I think *she's* the only one who likes it.   
  
Takeru coughs and smiles at me, I grin back.   
  
"Hey guys!" Daisuke shouts and runs over to our lunch table with a giant grin. "Anyone want to go play basketball?"   
  
Yolei looks about ready to ignore him, but Takeru grabs her shirt and pulls her out of her seat, "We will." Then the two, with a furious purple haired girl being dragged by the braids, walk over to the black top leaving me and Hikari.   
  
"So what's up, Ken?" she says smiling all sweet and innoccent like.   
  
"Not much," I reply slowly. I'm wondering what's going on.   
  
"Wanna talk to me about anything?" she asks again. Sometimes peoples' kindness can make me do anything.   
  
"Kai and I kissed last night," I blurt out quietly, "and this morning."   
  
Hikari grins in a knowing way, grateful I had enough trust in her to tell her. "I'm so jealous of your relationship. He's a beast and the only one who can get through his shell is you."   
  
I smile. He makes me feel so special.   
  
Then our attention is called to shouts we hear coming from the black top. Long slurs of random profanities - including the word 'fag' - and then... Kai's name.   
  
Kari and I run over as fast as we can - I fearing the worst. A group of about five boys in the same grade as I, are circling something - Kai - but he doesn't seem to be hurt yet.   
  
I push roughly through a thin, but growing crowd and yell out, "Stop it!" If I don't who will? Kids can be incredibly stupid sometimes.   
  
Kai looks at me ashamed and frightened, but I won't let him get hurt this time.   
  
"And what are you gonna do about it?" a boy, who's probably their leader, asks loudly and grabs me by my shirt collar.   
  
Then the nearby kids leave all of a sudden, like they see the end of the world coming. It turns out to be the principle who takes the three of us to her office and phones our parents.   
  
She doesn't seem to care at all about the details of the fight. She just knows Kai to be a trouble making little punk and that's all she needs to suspend us three for the rest of the day.   
  
  
  
When we get home I am ordered to go straight to my room. Mama believes that neither of us started the fight, but she is still really angry at Kai for some reason. It scares me.   
  
"Is it true?" I hear her loud voice from behind my door. I put my ear up closer, but Kai is too quiet for me to hear.   
  
"You know I do not approve."   
  
I open my door and peek my head out to hear Kai's voice better.   
  
"It's not for you to approve or disapprove, mother," he says quietly, but sternly.   
  
"I'll decide what goes and what doesn't in this house, Kai!" she yells. "Go to your room."   
  
I shy away from the door quickly, scared of how mad Kai could be right now.   
  
He enters the room and closes the door, then stares at me for a while.   
  
"I'm going out is where I'm going!" we hear mama scream - most likely at papa, since there is no one else in the house left for her to scream at - and then a loud door slam.   
  
Minutes later, papa pokes in and smiles warmly at both of us. "Kai, your mother is sorry. She just... needs to get used to this. We both love and support you." Then he comes in and gives Kai a big hug - for once he doesn't try and push him away - and then one for me aswell. "How's rice sound for dinner?" he asks, lightening the mood and leaves, shutting the door behind him. Rice is the only thing he knows how to cook without anyone's help.   
  
"What are they talking about?" I ask nervously. I have a guess, but this could be about anything.   
  
"I'm gay," he says flatly and then his anger disappears and he smiles at me.   
  
"Ok." It's not a shock at all to me, except that mama took it so horribly. I wish Kai didn't have to go through that.   
  
I walk up to him slowly and hug him, and he presses himself against me happily. We kiss.   
  
Our tongues dance slowly in my mouth, I can feel one of Kai's hands under my shirt. It plays with a stiffening nub of flesh and I gasp into his mouth.   
  
"Ken," he mumbles as he guides me back towards his bed and kisses me again. I love how he says my name.   
  
Leafmon, who neither of us have noticed, flys out of Kai's bed and bounces up to mine, confused by what's happening.   
  
As Kai leans on top of me, and we lay down onto the bed, I look up into his eyes. I could be lost forever in them. "Kai, I've never..." I stutter nervously.   
  
He grins. "Neither have I." Then he strips off my shirt and kisses his way down my chest, his hands running up my thighs and completely ignoring the slight bulge becoming more visible in my pants. His lips return to mine and I kiss back eagerly, breathing hard now.   
  
Kai pulls back slightly, looking down upon me with sparkling dark eyes. "Ken," he murmmers again and brushes afew strands of dark blue hair from my face, "I don't think I'm ready for.."   
  
"Me neither," I giggle softy and pull him down towards me. Then I hear rustling noises coming from my top bed and see Leafmon stick his head over the edge to look at us curiously. I laugh and break Kai's kiss for a moment to say, "Leafmon, go to sleep."   
  
Kai looks up curiously, almost hitting his head on Leafmon's, and a beautiful laughter erupts from his lips. I don't think either of us know quite how we'll explain any of this to it. I should ask Daisuke if he's said anything to demiveemon.   
  
  
***   
  
Louise: Hyb, it looks to me like you used their young age and inexperience as a cheap excuse for this not to be a lemon.   
  
Hyb: Uhm... I'm working on it.   
  
Louise: Again, reviews would be cool ^__~


End file.
